An electrical appliance of this type in the form of an electric shaving apparatus is known from DE 199 07 025 A1. The known appliance has an electric motor arranged in a housing and driving both the shaving unit of the shaving apparatus and a pump device. This pump device supplies a shaving and/or care fluid to an applicator element adapted to apply the fluid to the skin to be shaved or the hair. When the shaving unit is turned off, the pump device is also stopped, so that no more fluid is conveyed from the reservoir. However, it is still possible for fluid to leak out of the supply pipe connecting the fluid reservoir directly with the applicator, at least when the shaving apparatus is maintained in an inverted position for a prolonged time. It is also possible for fluid to escape undesirably through the throttle leading from the fluid reservoir to atmosphere.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical appliance which absolutely reliably prevents any inadvertent escape of fluid from the fluid circuit in particularly straightforward manner, with particularly low constructional effort, and with a minimum number of components.
According to an aspect of the present invention, this object is accomplished by providing for the On/Off switch to be switchable between two end positions, in particular between two stable end positions, in overcoming an actuator travel and to be coupled to an actuator of a shutoff valve of the fluid circuit.
The present invention may find application in a wide variety of electrical appliances which have a fluid circuit in addition to the electric circuit. These include, among other appliances, electric shavers affording the possibility of fluid application, epilators having such a fluid application possibility, steam irons, coffee or espresso makers or fluid-applying hair dryers or curling irons.